This invention relates to a capacitive load transducer for measuring the amount of tension in a linkage.
Resistance-type strain gauges have been used to detect the draft loads in a tractor hitch, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,188. Such strain gauge sensors have suffered from a lack of sensitivity, temperature stability and durability. A dual capacitor draft sensor, with analog signal conditioning circuitry, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,696. This draft sensor proved costly due to the required number of capacitor plates and the structure of its shaft-like strain member.